Boys Who Play with Lightsabers are Compensating
by roarin20s
Summary: Bella works at a publishing house and Edward is a geeky I.T. guy there. They have absolutely nothing in common. Or do they? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Lattes and Dirty Looks

**Author's note: So I had a lot of hits on my little one-shot I published and I kind of felt the urge to write a full story. In my head, this story doesn't reveal some of the answers to potential questions until later on in the following chapters, so hopefully you don't find that annoying. (Also, I hope that statement makes sense. But I digress.)**

**I would love some reviews and thanks in advance to all of you who read this! I've already started chapter 2 so that should be up hopefully either tomorrow or Tuesday night. :)**

**Also, if you check my profile, I'll have links of the outfits people are wearing. I swear, doing them was absurdly addicting.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't have her brain. Therefore, these characters are not my own.**

- - -

Whoever decided that alarm clocks were a good idea seriously needs to get tested for any deformities in their brain. Seriously. What's worse is that it takes all 3 alarms on my cell phone and the alarm on my stereo, to even get me remotely lucid by 8 am. Even still, it isn't till 45 minutes later when I get my "Your-ass-better-be-out-of-bed-because-I'll-punch-you-in-the-throat-if-you-keep-me-waiting-at-Starbucks" phone call from Alice that I realize that unless I want to be pummeled that day, I should probably get out of bed.

So as most of my mornings go, it is 8:46 and I am scrambling to get my ass out of bed because as drastic as it sounds, she probably would punch me in the throat.

Fortunately, I know myself well enough that I have everything ready the night before. I of course take into consideration the weather for the day, and sure enough, this Monday morning weather is overcast and drizzly. I place my hand flat against the window of my apartment, shivering at the cool glass pane under my fingers. The heat from my hand leaves a foggy print on the window, and I grin a little. Because really? It doesn't take much to amuse me.

Having showered the night before, I just wash my face and brush my teeth and throw my hair up into a messy bun. I put on the laid out clothes- charcoal dress pants, black wedges, white long sleeve oxford shirt, and vest- and fix my hair into a low ponytail. I slap my face a couple of times to bring out some color on my cheeks, slick on some chap-stick, grab my purse and umbrella, and I'm out the door by 8:55.

I walk two blocks from my apartment building and see Alice sitting at a table inside, glaring at her watch. Thank you, Seattle, for having a Starbucks on every street. Crazy coffee drinking fiends. I chuckle to myself and knock on the glass when I get closer. She jumps a little, and her face breaks out into a grin. She's already ordered my drink, and I shuffle inside.

"9:00 on the dot. You got lucky this time," she says while rolling her eyes. "You should just get up earlier. I mean, I'd be a lot less threatening to you at 7:45 in the morning."

I plop a little less than gracefully into the seat across from her and give her my best withering stare.

"In all the years that you have known me, Alice, when have I ever been late?" I ask.

She glowers at me. "Never. But that's beside the-"

"And in those years how many times have I actually set an alarm before 7:30?" I'm smirking now, mostly because she's vibrating in annoyance.

"Fine. Never. You win. Drink your damn latte." She huffs and stares out the window.

I laugh obnoxiously loud for the small Starbucks, and take a long gulp from my drink.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have a little surprise for you..." I'm baiting her, hoping she will know what I'm talking about. "It has to do with something that comes up in few months."

She turns to stare at me, and her eyebrows question me for 2 seconds before realization dawns. She squeals in delight and jumps out of her seat to hug me.

"OH MY GOD! You got the tickets!?! I'm so stoked! Thank you so much for getting them. Wait you did get three right?" I nodded my head, laughing. "Good because Rosalie would flip her shit if she didn't get to go this year. Remember last year when she had to work? That was a nightmare. Really. You didn't live with her, Bella. For the next two weeks she just moped around and glared at me. I'm so excited you got the tickets!"

By the end of her ramble, I'm doubled over in laughter. She looks like a kid on Christmas day. A very stylish kid, for that matter. Her hair is an array of different, jagged pieces pointing in different directions as her usual look. A cobalt blue headband compliments her blue button down shirt under her black jumper, and her black stirrup leggings made her red flats stand out. Her makeup was flawless, of course, because Alice wouldn't have anything less than perfect on her face.

Alice stretched her arms over her head and sighed happily. I finished the rest of my latte and stood up.

"I have to get to work Al, so we will have to talk later and make plans. Maybe...have a little wine? A little champagne for getting tickets this close to the date? You know, stay up all night and celebrate?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively. Alice cocked an eyebrow at me, and started laughing under her breath.

"You are one strange bird." She stood up as she spoke and threw away her coffee cup.

We walked out of the Starbucks talking about plans for that evening, and I reminded her to call Rose before she got to work to tell her the good news. We had reached the front of the art gallery she managed and said our goodbyes.

I had two more blocks left to walk before I was at my office. Fortunately it hadn't started raining yet so I enjoyed the light breeze that had started to float around. There was something about Seattle this time of year that always reminded me of my dad's house in Forks. Sometimes I missed the scent of the trees and fresh, clean air. But I enjoyed and cherished how it felt to live in a big city.

I saw the brownstone building coming into view. I had been working at Ribbon Tree Publishers for two years now and had seen my fair share of up and coming authors come through and go off to become successful. I saw a tall figure out of the corner of my eye as I reached for the double doors, but still managed to be surprised when a hand reached out and grabbed the door for me.

"After you Bella," the voice said. I rolled my eyes and turned around. There stood Edward Cullen: company geek, arrogant, and awkwardly cute computer tech guru guy. He had opted for his standard khaki pants and gray and green argyle pullover. His hair was, as usual, a mess. There was no other way to put it. The copper color looked good with his pale skin, but his eyes were different. Usually they were honey colored, but today?

"Thank you Edward, and why are you wearing blue contacts?" I rolled my eyes as I walked forward, literally hearing him smirk as he followed in behind me.

"Staring into my eyes again?" he asked. I scoffed at him as I walked to the elevator.

"Anyone can tell that blue is not your color. Especially when your hair is borderline in making you a ginger."

"Yeah, because I've never heard that one before," he said. I wanted to smack the condescending tone out of his mouth, but he was already walking towards the stairs. "You should take the stairs more often, Bella. It's better exercise and might help get your heart rate going to thaw out all the ice around it." With that he vanished behind the door.

I was fuming. I don't understand what I had done to make him treat me so poorly, we had never even really had a personal encounter. What made me even more aggravated was that my stupid tear ducts decided to betray me and I felt the moisture and slight pressure build at the edges of my eyes. Thankfully the elevator chimed and I walked in, slamming my hand against the fourth floor button.

"Asshole." I muttered out loud. I leaned back against the wall of the elevator and tried to regain some composure before I walked into the office. I couldn't just tell Angela, my boss, that the I.T. guy was harassing me. This was mostly because I had said my fair share of hateful things towards him, but only after he started provoking me.

I was so lost in my world I almost forgot I was even on the elevator and was startled when the chime sounded as the doors opened. I set my shoulders and walked into the office.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," our receptionist Jessica said pleasantly. I returned the smile and felt bad that I didn't have it in me to make small talk with her like we normally would. I glided into my office with unusual grace and set to checking my messages from the weekend. Afterwards, I started up my Mac to check my latest emails as well. I was sincerely hoping that the writer who sent in his manuscript had responded to my last email. While I waited for it open, I heard my iPhone chirping from my purse. The screen read 4 new text messages.

From Alice: "i called rose. be prepared. LOVE! :D"

From Rosalie: "OMG! i so cannot wait 3 months! i'm emailing you ideas now for our outfits. a theme is VITAL! 3 you!"

From Rosalie: "also aro gave me those days off this time. he did NOT want a repeat of last year."

From Rosalie: "*glee!* did i tell you i love you?"

I laughed out loud and quickly responded that I was about to check my email and that the love was reciprocated. Sure enough, by the time my email was up, I had seven emails from Rose all with various subject lines that continued to express her delight. I scanned down and saw a response from my potential author. I vowed I'd look at the links Rose sent me...which would either be after I present a new client to Angela, or after I sob myself into oblivion.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read my manuscript that I sent to you. I have to be honest with you; I only sent it to your company on a whim. I didn't think anyone would actually like my writing as much as I did, and I sincerely don't mean that to sound vain or proud._

_I'm so pleased that you are interested in my short stories, and I am very eager to work with you and see what can develop between your company and myself. I'm available anytime after 2:00 pm this entire week, so let me know what day works best for you. _

_Emmett McCarthy _

I had only made it half way through his response when I started bouncing in my seat, and by the end of it, I was standing and clapping my hands. I quickly called Angela and asked to meet with her as soon as possible. I grabbed his file and the mug off my desk and pretty much skipped down the hall to the break room.

I couldn't help but feel a little rush of adrenaline when I saw Edward helping Mike in his office with a computer problem. I rounded my shoulders and went over to his open door and knocked on it, smiling my biggest smile.

"Morning Mike!" I could even hear the elation in my voice. Mike looked up from his computer and grinned at me.

"Hey, Bella. You seem in a good mood." I heard Edward scoff, behind Mike. I shrugged it off.

"I am. I have a really great client interview to line up. I'll have to let you have a sample of the manuscript to see what you think. But I won't bother you now." Edward looked up at me finally, and with his usual disdain, but something passed over his face. A ghost of something? Surprise maybe? He shook his head and steeled himself to fixing Mike's computer.

"Yeah, I would definitely love to read some of it. Hope your meeting with Angela goes well!" I smiled in appreciation.

"Wait, Bella!" Mike called. He was standing up now coming towards the door. "I just, uh, well, you look really beautiful today." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, looking sheepish.

I smiled at him, genuinely flattered. "Thanks Mike. That's really sweet." I hit his arm playfully with the file folder. "You're not looking so bad yourself." He blushed. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He smiled at me, nodded, and turned back into his office. I cast one last look over towards his desk and caught Edward watching our exchange. I smirked at him. He glowered.

Take that, you bastard. And with that, me and my warm, iceless heart bounded towards Angela's office.


	2. Boba Fett Flash Drives

**Author's note at the end of the chapter. I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I have her brain.**

It had been a couple of weeks since my encounter with Edward that day in Mike's office. Unfortunately for me, it was not the last encounter I had with Mike. I guess being friendly to a guy means that you are so obviously interested in him. How stupid of me to not know otherwise.

Granted, I guess that's what I get for "flirting" back when he told me I was beautiful.

Fuck it. It was so worth it if only because Cullen saw the whole thing, and I was feeling rather triumphant at his annoyance.

On top of that, my day got continuously better. My meeting with Angela went exceptionally well, her excitement over Emmett McCarthy apparent in her never failing smile and praise at my good work. What can I say? I feed off positive energy like a leech to blood.

Alice says that while this is a good trait to have 95% of the time, it's also a little pathetic because "I shouldn't care what other people think, and by allowing my moods to be adjusted by other's opinions, my already low self esteem becomes even more uncontrollable." Little wench. I can't help that I have my share of issues. And my self esteem isn't that low.

The only downside to the past weeks was that due to my schedule and sudden emergencies on Emmett's end, we still had not had a chance to meet yet. Perhaps that's why I was restless this Thursday afternoon. Besides having our normal "girl's night in" with Rosalie and Alice tonight, tomorrow finally would be here and I finally got my meeting with Emmett. I think Angela is starting to wonder if I just made him up.

It's nearly time to go home, and I've been staring out my window for the past 20 minutes. It's been an unusually sunny day, and I haven't gotten much work done because of it. I stretch my arms over my head and spin back to face my desk. I've been trying to download a file for the past 30 minutes, but for some reason it's moving incredibly slow. I stare at the screen for a few minutes, zoning out. I don't really know how else to speed up the process. I've tried everything I can think of. I'm starting to worry it's actually a virus or something, because my Mac has never run this slow before. Glaring at the screen and shaking the mouse vigorously didn't seem to help either.

I have the feeling of dread before I actually realize what this means I have to do. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, pick up the phone and dial before I can second guess myself. I almost hang up, but then a voice sings out almost immediately after the first ring. I take a breath.

"Edward. It's Bella. Um, I need you. I mean, I need you as in tech support."

Edward POV:

It's been a ridiculously slow day. Nothing has happened. No one has called. I sent all the other staff home by 3, because really, there was no point. Most of the time when people have a "computer problem" it's just a matter of turning it on and off again. I feel like Roy in "The IT Crowd" at times. Not that anyone here knows what that show is.

The majority of the time I really love my job. I mean, I love computers. I love technology. And I love the downtime. But sometimes I want to kick the people I work with. They don't really care about their jobs; they just want to goof around all day and text their significant others, or catch up on their online shopping.

Freaks.

I can't remember the last time someone picked up on a reference I made to fairly popular television shows. Sometimes I wonder if that's because I'm being too obscure or maybe a little obnoxious. Then I remember that I don't really care, these people aren't exactly my friends.

I've settled into a routine today. I'll spend 15 minutes doing a little maintenance to the system wide driver and make notes on any weird shit that pops up. Then the rest of the time I am writing a new program to make that 15 minutes easier. Occasionally I'll play a game or something, but it's kind of hard to focus when I'm too busy willing the phone to ring so I can get out of my office.

I've propped my feet up on the trash can inspecting an ink stain I got on my pants earlier today. It looks alarmingly like a Mr. Potato Head. At least I can pull my sweater down far enough to cover it up without people noticing it. I'm spacing out, staring at a very uninteresting spot on the wall, thinking about what I should pick up for dinner tonight.

10 minutes go by.

I glare at the phone. I wish I had mind powers. I run a hand through my hair and rub my neck, trying to relieve some of the tension from staying in one position for so long.

"Come on. Ring dammit," I say out loud. "RING!"

I'm staring at the phone so closely that when it does ring, it almost looks like it jumps off the receiver.

I'm startled by the shrill and fly backwards, knocking the trash can to the floor. All the garbage flies across the floor.

"Shit!" I mutter. My heart is thundering, but I'm relieved to have a call. I grab the phone before it can ring again.

"I.T. This is Edward."

There's a beat, and I can hear someone almost sigh.

"Edward. It's Bella. I need you. I mean, I need you as in tech support."

Of course. Of course it's her. I really need to work on my mind powers to have people I enjoy talking with to actually call me. Not Bella Swan.

"What is it?" I snap. I know I'm being ugly to her but I can't help it. Three is something about her that every time I see her I just...I want to shake her. She's one of those girls. The "I have a stick up my ass and I'm better than you" kind of girl.

"Oh, well it's so nice to hear from you too. Listen, I don't know what's wrong but I think my Mac might have a virus. It's taking forever to download a document and I don't know what else to try." She almost sounds frantic, but I can hear her annoyance as well.

"What have you tried so far?" I ask. I sit up and grab a pen and pad to jot some notes done. I'm genuinely surprised when she rattles off quite a few tricks that I would have suggested or tried. I pinch the bridge of my nose. I'm going to have to go up there.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure you are right and that it's a virus, but there are a couple of things I can try. I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." With that she hung up the phone.

Don't get me wrong, I find Bella pleasant to look at and when I actually see her smile, she's actually really pretty. Or if you're Mike, she's really "beautiful." What a spaz. Whenever she opens her mouth though she always says the most retarded things. Calling me a ginger? What is that? She makes it effortless to pick at her.

Okay, so the last time we argued, I was a little harsh. I actually considered a few times throughout the day to pass by and say something friendly to her. But I'm glad I didn't because she didn't seem very affected by it. All her flirty words and googley eyes at him. What was that? Disgusting is what it was. And she knew it.

And she smirked at me.

Wench.

I grabbed some stuff to bring up to her office and headed toward the stairs. It didn't take long to make my way up there and I saw her office door slightly ajar. I inched forward and hear her talking on her phone.

"Yes, Rose, I am going to pick up the Chinese food after work. I shouldn't be that much longer. Have to wait for Cullen to come up to fix my computer. No I'm not going to...ROSALIE! Don't be absurd. Hah, like he'd ever see me like that, I'm more his doormat than anything else." Well that's not true. I didn't see her as my doormat.

I find doormats quite useful.

I knocked on her door.

"Shit, Rose, I have to go. Okay, I'll talk to you later," she said. "You can come in!" It took me a minute to realize she meant me. I pushed the door open and saw she was on her phone still.

"Yes, I'll get extra egg rolls. Rent something decent this time, okay? I refuse to watch another cheesy horror film again. Okay, bye!" She tapped her phone shut and looked at me. At least she had the decency to look apologetic.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes she doesn't know when to stop talking. I'll be saying good bye for 10 minutes before she tells me that she has to get off the phone, and usually she just hangs up after a quick good bye. She likes to go off on tangents. It's kind of a talent she has. I'd think she was ADD but she got tested for it last year and apparently she's just insane. Aaand apparently I ramble around everyone." She shook her head as if to steady herself and a blush crept up her neck and cheeks. I couldn't help but chuckle at her discomfort. We stared at each other for a moment. I realized that this was this first time I had been in her office with her in it. When she started two years ago, I had set up her computer and phone system but hadn't needed to help her with anything since then. I cleared my throat.

"Well, as much as I'd love to just be able to stare at you to fix your computer, I won't get very far from your doorway." I walked towards her desk. "Can I take a look now? Sounds like you have things you'd like to do."

She glided out of her seat and motioned for me to sit down. I started going through different commands and closing programs to try and help the problem, but it seemed everything that I tried made things worse or didn't do anything at all. I tried to ignore her hovering over my shoulder but I swear I could feel her breath on my ear. I rubbed at it and turned around to her.

"Ever heard of personal space? It's hard to function when you are making my ear all wet with your warm breath." She snapped straight up and narrowed her eyes. She stalked around to the front of her desk and smoothed out the back of her dress before she plopped into one of the chairs in front. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Delighted, yes, thank you." I looked back at the screen and sighed. I hated not being able to fix these problems myself.

"Listen, you were right, you do have a virus." She perked up considerably, and I wasn't sure if it was because she was right or that she was interested. "I can't fix it up here and it may take a day or two to run some diagnostics. But here." I bent over and pulled out a laptop. "You can use this until I get yours back to you. I'll work on it tomorrow and Monday, and hopefully you will have it again by Tuesday afternoon. Do you need to close any stuff up before I take it?" I stood as I said this, knowing she would.

She sat back down at her desk and closed some files, reached into her purse to grab something, and hesitated. She seemed to be debating something but finally sighed and pulled out the coolest flash drive ever.

"Is that...is that a Boba Fett flash drive?" I was completely surprised that she would own something like that. She glanced up at me while she moved files over to the drive and deleted them from her computer.

"Yes it is. He is my...I mean, he was my favorite Star Wars character. A friend of mine got it for me for my birthday a while back." A blush spread across her neck as she pulled out Boba Fett and dropped him in her purse.

"All done." She announced. She stood up again and wrapped up her power cord and closed her Mac shut. I took it from her and before I could stop myself, a grin spread on my face. I can't help it. I'm a sucker for Star Wars.

She seemed genuinely surprised that I smiled at her and offered a quick grin back.

"Okay, well, have fun with your Chinese food and movie." I start to leave but turn back. "Oh, and that laptop I left you. Just to let you know, sometimes it freezes if you run too many programs. Just try turning it off and on again." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Thanks, 'Roy.' I'll keep that in mind." She goes back to packing up her stuff, and I smirk as I leave her office. It's not till I'm leaving the building for the day that I even realize that she had called me Roy. I can't stop the laugh that bursts forward and shake my head as I walk home.

Maybe Bella Swan isn't as clueless as she seems.

**Notes! **

**So for those of you who don't know, "The IT Crowd" is a British sitcom that is completely AWESOME. You should go watch it right now if you haven't.**

**Also, I don't own a Mac and I probs never will. So I apologize if anything sounded really stupid in this chapter.**

**I'd also like to say I'm sorry if this chapter seemed really dense. There isn't a lot of dialogue, I feel like. If it was to tedious to read, please please review or PM me because I don't want to do it again if it can be helped.**

**Once again, thanks again for reading! :) Hope you all liked it! **


	3. Chinese, Beer, & Battlestar Galactica

**Good morning starshine! The earth says hello! **

**Er, it's not really morning. Regardless. HI! :D So I got a real, full time job. Yay! It unfortunately cuts into my fan-fic writing time. Boo! **

**But if there are people who are still reading this (and I hope you are!) then here is a new chapter for you. Longer note at the end. You all are loveliness personified. I don't own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer's brain. **

– – – –

"Rose, will you please get your ass out of the way! I'm missing the show!" Alice was huffing and leaning around trying to see the television. I peered over the breakfast bar from my kitchen to see Rosalie wiggling her butt in Alice's face and then throw a heart shattering grin over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and went back to grabbing the beers from the fridge.

"This right here?" Rosalie said. I heard an abnormally loud squeal from Alice, quickly followed by a hard smack, and then a scream, accompanied with a "Sweet baby Jesus on toast Alice!" from Rose.

I walked into the living room to see Rose rubbing her butt tenderly and Alice holding herself up, shaking with silent laughs, her shoulders heaving whenever she managed to catch her breath. I shook my head and grinned at them.

This is why we never missed a girls night.

Eventually the hysterics died down and the three of us settled into a comfortable rhythm. Eat a little, pass the container, drink our beer, stare at the television. Rose had picked one of our favorite television series to rent so we could catch up on some of the episodes we had missed. At some point we hit a streak where we all had seen a couple of episodes, and I took this brief break in our marathon to fill them in on my interaction with Edward and the major slip ups I had made.

By the time I'd left the office, I felt drained. Completely and utterly drained. I have a love hate for those days where you don't do anything except lazy around, even though you have a pile of stuff you should be doing. I caught up on some blogs, a few websites, and read a bit of fan-fiction on the laptop Edward had left me.

Ah. Yes. Edward. The mystery himself.

Ever since I had started working there he had this uncanny ability to make me feel like crap all the time. Sometimes I don't even think he was doing it intentionally. My first day I entered my office seeing my basic stuff set up and was pleased to have a distraction while I fiddled with downloading office programs I needed, getting organized, and goofing around online. I didn't even know who he was until the third or fourth week I had been there, and that was only because I had gone to Angela's office when he was setting up her new computer. On first seeing him I think I had a pretty typical reaction to seeing him.

Holy frack.

He had discarded his sweater at some point and was wearing a vintage Star Trek t-shirt that was loose fitting on his slender frame. I could tell it was old and well loved because it was almost a charcoal color instead of black, and the print on the front was cracked and peeling away. His hair was sticking up in random tufts, instantly reminding me of Alice, and it was the most unusual bronze, coppery color. The veins in his arms were pronounced as he pushed the computer under Angela's desk and that was when he saw my feet, and his gaze traveled up to my face.

The five whole seconds we stared at each other, I swear I felt just how I imagined Leia felt right before Han Solo kissed her for the first time in "The Empire Strikes Back." Passion. Really sexually frustrated. Incredibly annoyed. He was looking at me like he already had me figured out; I was some helpless little bitch who only liked designer clothes, watched romantic comedies, and drank things like "tequila sunrises" or "appletinis." I instantly felt my cheeks heat up under his scrutiny, and I squirmed in those five seconds, put my hands on my hips, and shifted the weight from one foot to the other. He seemed to blink and snap out of his cloud and grimaced at me. I rolled my eyes, I don't even know why I did it but it happened, and then I looked at Angela, asked my question, cast a glance to the floor only to meet the contradiction of his steely, honey colored eyes behind his thick rimmed glasses, and spun around and left.

The rest, they say, is history.

We actually were introduced within the next month and gave each other a brief acknowledgment when it happened, but we rarely spoke except for antagonizing, snide, and sometimes hateful comments toward each other. At first, I hated that he could be so adorable and hate me so much. Which lead to how I just hated that he hated me and didn't even know me. That in turn made me realize that I hated that he hated me, despite the reason, because I didn't hate him at all.

So when I had to call him for tech support for the first time ever, I was happily surprised how playful our sarcastic, unhealthy banter was.

I told a buzzed Alice and distracted Rose how I not only slipped and reference _The I.T. Crowd,_ but that I had shown him my most prized possession.

"Wait, he saw your Boba Fett flash drive? Holy flip, Bella! Usually you keep that stuff tight under wraps!" Alice stared openly at me as we all sat around the coffee table digging directly into the Chinese food containers. I couldn't stop the eye roll even if I had wanted to.

"Alice, what was I going to do. Ask him to leave the room? Besides, he can think what he thinks. I don't know why we always keep this under lock and key." I jabbed at a piece of broccoli with the chopsticks only to give up and dig it out with my fingers fingers.

"Gross, Bella. I'm eating that too. Now your grubby hands are all in the food," Rosalie said. She snatched the container as if to keep it safe from unwanted fingers and went back to staring at the TV.

Alice shot me a look and took a swig from her beer. "I'm just saying. You made it such a point in high school that keeping certain aspects of our lives from the general public was for the best." She took a large bite of her eggroll, and talked with her hand covering her face. "I'mf jusft fayin maybe itsf time to let deh world know how feeky you arah."

"How freaky I am?" We started giggling uncontrollably.

"OH MY GOD. Shut up bitches!" Rosalie boomed at us. We both startled at her voice, which only made us laugh harder. She huffed and paused the episode we were currently on.

"So you flashed the Fett at the boy. It's not like your flashed your hoo-nanny. I don't know what the big deal is," Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Alice sprawled out onto the sofa, mewling like a cat as she arched her back, swinging a leg awkwardly over the armrest.

"How many times do we have to go through this, Rose. Bella and I didn't know better in high school. We let the freak flag fly. And where did it get us? Dirty notes on the bathroom walls written about us, cheap, whore lipstick phrases written on our lockers, and what was the last one? Oh yeah. No boy would come in a five foot radius of us that were were even remotely interested in." She took a pull from her beer. "It was pretend to be like 'them' or never survive high school." I nodded my head in agreement and gave Rose my best pathetic stare.

"Really Rose. You had long blond hair and boobs by the time you were 13. Alice and I were a little less fortunate." I pointed a finger at Alice. "She was a midget! And me? I was a scrawny, flat chested little girl who was happiest watching Star Wars or Star Trek, and reading comic books." I shrugged my shoulders reclining into Alice's legs. "It was just easier to be the girls we hated, than to deal with everything."

For a brief second a flash of sympathy flashed over Rosalie's face and then she sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, I get in high school. But I don't know why you guys act all bashful about how we are happiest staying in with semi-cold Chinese food, beer, and _Battlestar Galactica_. We are adults now with real jobs and our own apartments. It shouldn't matter." She ran a weary hand through her hair and sighed. "And now you guys have gone and killed my mood."

Alice and I giggled and perked up a little. "We don't mean to be Debby Downers, hot stuff. And it's not like we do this intentionally. People perceive what they want to and I guess Bella and I look like stuck up, hot girls who don't know the difference between _Star Wars _and _Star Trek_."

We fell into comfortable chatter and mused over retarded things, getting a little drunk off the alcohol, but more so on laughing. By midnight Alice had passed out on my sofa, and Rose left a few minutes later. She leaned over and gave me a hug and noisy kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, you know that right?" she said into my hair. I chuckled.

"Of course I know, goof. I love you too. Walk safe okay?" She pulled away and smiled at me, walking away and disappearing down the stairs. I shut and locked the door, grabbed a blanket to cover up Alice, and picked up the beer bottles and put them in the recycle. I jumped into the shower, gently washing away my random blur of thoughts standing under the shower head letting the hot water sooth my muscles. I poured my honey and almond body wash onto my loofah and soaped up, scrubbing away the dirt from the day. By the time I had finished, I realized that I wasn't any less keyed up and I couldn't stop thinking about what Rose had said.

I groaned and slid out of the bathroom, putting my hair up into a bun and throwing on a baggy t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and studied my face in the mirror.

Was I really that worried about people knowing who I really was? I mean, I was pretty. I had style. I had a great job. But that wasn't me. I spit into the sink and rinsed out my mouth. Those things didn't make me who I was. The only people who really knew me were Alice and Rose. I always chalked it up to them being the only ones who cared enough to actually get to know me. Was it me though? Was I shutting people out?

I sighed and turned off the bathroom light, stumbling into my bedroom and slipping into my sheets. The soft cotton felt good on my skin and I finally felt relaxed. Then something weird happened.

I closed my eyes and all I could see was the smile Edward had given me earlier in my office. My eyes flew open and I rolled over, groaning into a pillow. What I had failed to mention to Alice and Rose when I described my day to them was that I had an odd fluttering in my stomach and chest. It's not like he was Adonis or anything. He just...worked. In his own little way, he just made everything about him work. That ridiculous color on his head, the slender build of his frame, the fact that he had lovely bone structure but probably wore the geekiest t-shirts under those argyle sweaters. He was a mystery to me and I hated that.

But secretly loved it at the same time.

I curled into a ball and closed my eyes again. At least I didn't have to go in to the office until my meeting at noon with Emmett McCarthy. I just prayed I didn't dream of me in a white snowsuit with braids looped into a bun on my head, stuck on a ship with a dashing Han Solo who would too closely resemble a certain I.T. Guy.

Edward's POV

I had been tossing and turning all night and there was only one reason.

Bella flipping Swan.

I stared up into darkness and replayed the strange events that had occurred earlier that day. When would she have ever liked _Star Wars_ enough to have a Boba Fett flash drive? And how is it that she knew _The I.T. Crowd_? She always seemed so easy to read. Or was I always too quick to judge?

I threw an arm over my eyes and groaned out loud.

"Gross, man. Can't you like, turn on the T.V. if you are going to jerk off?" I stared at the door. Of course Jasper would walk by just to hear that. I gave the bird to my door, and grumbled into my pillow.

It's not normal to think about something so insignificant so much. I sighed, defeated. Sleep would not be coming to me anytime soon, regardless of what was normal. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep.

– – –

**Please read me. I'll give cookies.**

**Reading? Okay, good. Cookie?**

**So I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but here's the thing. I needed to have something to show why there was tension between Bella and Edward, and I wanted Bella to kind of develop into the character I see her as. It sucks because I wanted to try and keep her being an uber geek (which if you didn't pick up on, oops!) under wraps for a few more chapters, but I was really struggling with how to continue from chapter 2 and it be something that is interesting to read. **

**Blah. Rambles. **

**So there it is. Sorry for the lame Edward POV. I thought it'd be good to show that she wasn't the only one thinking about what had happened that day. **

**I'd really love any and all feedback/reviews/ messages. This is my first chapter story so I'm anxious to make you all happy. =/**

**Okay! Love! :D**


	4. Cardboard Lightsabers and Tobias

**Very long author's note at the end. Please read it. Thaaaaaanks.. I don't own Twilight. **

I'm waiting in my office for Emmett McCarthy to come in for our meeting and finding it hard to concentrate on anything except the top right corner of my desk. There's nothing there, just solid wood, but my eyes keep focusing in and out on the cherry color, imagining I can see images in the odd lines of the grain.

For some reason I keep thinking about a picture of Alice and I from 9th grade. It was taken before we transformed into "The Others" so that we could survive high school. Alice had an open grin on her face, a mouth full of metal glaring back. She had accessorized her hair barrettes and jewelry to match the hot pink bands on her braces. Her hair was long, for Alice at least, sitting limply on her shoulders. I had a face of freckles and my skin was peeling on my forehead, the true "Bella Summer Look"..I'll never understand why it didn't make a splash in Europe. My hair was pulled up high and in a side pony tail. The large glasses I wore nearly swallowed my face and you could see my retainer against my teeth. We had spent most of that day playing in the back yard; we had painted old Christmas wrapping paper tubes, mine green and hers red, and jumped around pretending to be Jedi. Alice had accidentally fallen backwards and crushed my mom's vegetable garden, which made my mom change the lightsabers to seeds and shovels. Of course we somehow managed to make digging in the dirt more fun by using our hands, finding worms and throwing them at each other. We were a mess at the end of the day and as the sun was gliding down, my dad took a picture of us, all freckles, hot pink accessories, and lightsabers at the ready. We looked so...insane. And happy.

The more I think about that picture the more I smile, and the more I want to put my head down and cry. Before I can do anything a knock at my door reminds me I have a meeting, and by reminds me I mean scares the shit out of me. I make a small yelp and jump out of my seat a little, and scramble around my desk to introduce myself. Instead the door just opens, and I'm excepting to see Emmett so I'm even more surprised when I see Edward there. He grins at my confusion and I try to scowl at him but really don't have the energy to. He walks into the office his hands behind his back.

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes" he says. I hate that I'm intrigued and also slightly embarrassed that I've been staring at that stupid, goofy grin on his face. I can feel my face redden. Despite my better judgment I huff and close my eyes.

"Okay, But I swear if you put a fake spider or snake or something in front of me, I'm going to kick your face in," I warn. He laughs, and I rest my hands on my hips.

"I'm totally serious," I deadpan. He chuckles again in response.

"Dully noted. I don't particularly want my face kicked in." I can hear him walk towards me and it's a weird thing that happens next. It's almost like, I could be blind but I would always know when he was around me. I can feel him standing in front of me, almost toe to toe. I can practically hear his heart racing, which of course makes mine race. Because why would his be racing?

"Okay," he whispers, but it's almost like a breath. "Open your eyes." I open them a crack, just to peek and can see the collar peeking crookedly underneath his sweater. My fingers itch to fix it.

"Bella, just open your eyes. You can trust me," he says. I open them wider and he smiles that I've listened.

"Well! What do you think?" He sounds excited and eager and anxious. I look down and in his hands he has a long wrapping paper tube, painted green with a black handle. It's like he kept the one from 9th grade completely frozen in time. I squeal first and than look quickly into his face. My cheeks can't handle the smile and the laughter bubbling inside my throat and out of my mouth. He looks relieved and happy that I'm so excited and I quickly, though gingerly, grab the lightsaber from his hands.

Than something weird happens. I want to find Alice to show her. I want to go back in time to that very day and ruin my mother's garden again. I want to go home and put it on display, after playing with it for hours. But most of all I want to thank him. Without thinking I fling my arms around his neck, still holding the lightsaber tightly in one hand. My face is buried in the crook of his neck. Edward lets out a grunt at my assault but then laughs and snakes his arms around my waist holding me to him.

"I can't even thank you enough for this..." I mumble, surprised that I have tears in my eyes. I pull back and his face is still smiling, but his grin falters. I find myself leaning up to his face, and he is leaning down to mine. We are inches from each other and I can taste the peppermint gum he must have been chewing on his breath. My nose is touching his and our lips are close. Too close. He leans to the left and kisses the corner of my mouth, and I close my eyes, letting out a sigh. My insides are twisting and my heart is pounding nearly out of my chest. I'm almost afraid to open my eyes and see it sitting next to me smoking a cigarette. He keeps pouring kisses around my mouth, but never letting me close enough.  
A loud knock on the door startles me but Edward stays focused.

"That must be my appointment, Emmett. " I whisper to him.

"Let her knock." he says. His mouth finds the side of my neck and I'm starting to crumble, because really, screw Emmett. Screw work. I just want to be screwed. Edward groans and, wait. Did I say that outloud? I must have because his grip tightens on my hips, pushing up my shirt to touch a sliver of skin, and he pulls me flush against him. There is another loud bang on the door.

"Ignore her. She can wait," he whispers into my ear.

"Wait." I push back. "Her? Emmett is a guy."

BANG BANG BANG

"Bella?! Your alarm has been going off for 10 minutes! Are you awake? We should go get Starbucks before you go to work!" Alice is chirping outside my door. I groan out loud and roll onto my belly, smacking the alarm that is beeping so viciously at me.

"Bella? Hey, you okay? Are you sick?" Alice opens the door quickly at this possibility and storms in. "Do you need soup? Do you have to throw up? Want me to get a bucket?"

"Alice, I'm not sick. Just...weird dream." I know I'm mumbling into my pillow, slightly hoping she will not hear me.

"Oooooh! You know I love a good dream." She leaps on to my bed and mirrors my position next to me. "Tell meeee Beeelllaaa."

Her whining should annoy me, especially since I've just woken up but all I have the energy to do is reach out and rub her spiky hair.

"Shush yourself. I'll tell you later, I promise. But you have put the seed of Starbucks in my brain and I must prepare myself for both that and my meeting at noon." I jumped out of bed stretching my arms as I shuffled to the bathroom.

"Fine," Alice huffed. "You can tell me later. Like at Starbucks." I poked my head out from the door with my toothbrush hanging from my mouth. She just grins at me.

"Okay evil one. I'll tell you at Starbucks." I continue my short morning ritual and can hear Alice rummaging around in my closet.

"Don't you have any of my clothes here anymore? I'm hurt!" She pulled her head of the closet, looking defeated. "You know I hate wearing what I wore the day before."

"Stop being a nancy. Check the bottom left drawer of my dresser. I think all of your and Rose's things are in there." I quickly changed into an off white knee length dress and grabbed a deep purple colored sweater, throwing it on as well, while slipping into a pair of beaded flats that Alice found while shopping the other day.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice squealed. I rushed into my room to see that Alice had emptied the contents of an entire drawer, only clothes were not flung about but old ticket stubs, filled journals, old pictures, and old favorite toys from growing up. Alice looked up at me and grinned.

"The right drawer had all the clothes, but I looked in the left first and found all this stuff. Bella, I didn't know you were such a packrat! I'm so proud!" I laughed and sank to the floor next to her pulling up random scraps of paper and mementos I had saved over the years.

I grabbed a stack of photos that Alice had already looked through and started flipping through, but my hands stilled half way through the pile. Alice noticed my distraction and peered over my shoulder. She burst out laughing.

"We were such a couple of weird kids our freshman year, weren't we? And oh my God. I'm so glad I learned to tone down the awesomeness of the hot pink. I look like a highlighter from the neck up!" She laughed again and started looking at a box of notes she and I had passed each other in high school. But I kept staring at the picture of me and Alice in all our strange glory, lightsabers at the ready.

"Bella? Heeelloo? Are you in there?" She playfully tapped my head. I snapped out of my daze and looked up at her.

"It's just really weird, Al. The dream I had...I definitely thought about this picture. It's so random. The whole dream just incredibly bizarre."

"HA. It's not random, it's fate." She stood as she said this rummaging through her clothes for something to wear. "Your subconscious is telling you something important. Something we can further discuss at Starbucks when you tell me the rest of the dream." I looked up and found Alice dressed in a long white shirt dress with leggings and heels. She put on an emerald green beret and scarf and waltzed out of my room. I smiled and followed her out.

(_EdwardPOV_)

It was a little after 11 and I was, in a word, bored. I had somehow managed to fix Bella's laptop last night, which I think was just sheer luck because really? Macs don't get viruses. I thought it'd take me longer, but I was able to fix it in a night. I was somewhat eager for Bella to get in so that I could bring it back to her. Not because I wanted to see her or anything. I just wanted to show off how super cool I was for fixing her computer in a day.

Wait. Does that make me cool? Or extra nerdy?

Oh, it so makes me cooler.

I piddled around the tech room watching the mindless employees that stared at their computers all day playing facebook or games on newgrounds(dot)com. I felt too fidgety to just sit around. I got up adjusted my sweater and ran a hand through my hair. I grabber Bella's macbook and headed out of the office.

She must have gotten there a few minutes before me because her door was slightly open and I could hear her walking around and straightening up. She was humming something and I strained against the outside of the door to try and catch the tune. It sounded so familiar, almost like the _Doctor Who_ theme song.

She was one surprise after another, wasn't she? Boba Fett fan one day, _Doctor Who_ nut the next. Hot.

Wait? Did I really just think that?

I knocked my knuckles against the frame of her door and held back a chuckle when I heard a gasp, a thump, and finally her swear quietly and groan. I put the macbook behind my back and edged the door open with my foot. She was bent over inspecting her knee which I'm assuming she must have hit when I startled her. I cleared my throat and her head shot up. I felt a little uncomfortable when she looked me up and down quickly and her face went a little white. I offered a small smile to her, indicating that I came in peace. She gasped and stood up straight. She shook her head as if to clear her head and looked at me again.

"Uh, hey! What's...what's up?" She leaned against the front of her desk and gave me a small smile.

"Well, I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes." Wow, way to be dumb, Cullen. She looked even more freaked out than before, her eyes the size of saucers and her face somehow even more pale than before. Surprisingly though she shut her eyes and crossed her arms across her stomach, like she was nervous.

"Just...okay. They are closed. What is it?" She was fidgety and kept playing with the hem on the sleeve of her sweater. I chuckled and stepped forward. Her whole body stiffened so I stilled, getting a little freaked out by how weird she was being.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to wig out on me. It's a good surprise, I promise." I held out the macbook between us. "Okay! Open them up!"

She cracked one eye open and peered straight ahead staring at a spot chest before opening both her eyes and looking down. Her breath came out in a loud woosh and all the color that had drained her face came back swiftly, burning up her cheeks and down her neck. It was kind of adorable.

Adorable? What the hell is wrong with me today?

"Oh thank God! It's just my mac. You fixed it over night? What was wrong with it? Was it not a virus?" She reached for the laptop and took it gently from my hands.

"Not it wasn't a virus and honestly, I don't know what I did. I just started closing all the programs down and must have come across one that had some type of error on it. After I rebooted it, everything was running perfectly." I tried to explain some other things I had done and she listened carefully, nodding along when she understood.

"Gah, I'm so happy to have it back. Thank you so much for fixing it. It's like...my life. I should really see someone about how attached I am to this little piece of technology. If something had happened, I would have had a proper burial and a tombstone saying 'Here lies Tobias, the faithful Mac that had a good life. He is survived by his loving companion who was hysterical after losing him,'" she rambled.

I just stared at her, and she finally looked up from her laptop and stared back at me. I think it was a full 10 seconds in our staring contest when I finally burst out laughing.

"You named your laptop Tobias?" I managed to get out. She started laughing too.

"Yeah, I did. So what? My desktop is called Buster," she said between laughs.

"I can't believe you named your electronics after _Arrested Development_ characters," I replied, shaking my head.

"Well, what did you expect, 'I'm half machine!'" she exclaimed, raising her fist in the air. There is no sound in the room as we both laugh noiselessly, only hearing the occasional loud intake of air. Her frame is shaking and I manage to fall into the chair across from her desk. I look up at her and she has tears in her eyes and her hand on her chest. She glances down at me and smiles, a full wide smile, and I feel a heat building at the base of my neck, traveling down my spine. Weird.

She exhales loudly and collects herself sitting in the chair next to me with a somewhat graceful plop.

"I don't think I've laughed that hard since college," I offer. She wipes a tear from her face.

"You know, I don't think I have either." She grins. "Where did you go to college?"

"Berkeley. But I was so busy getting my bachelors that I didn't party too much."

"Wow, Berkeley is a really awesome school. Didn't you want to go get your Masters?" she questions. I shrug.

"I was going to, in the program at Berkeley and everything. And I was doing well. But I was schooled out. Half way though my second year I just felt burned out and that's like the worst feeling in the world when you are 24 years old, to kind of dread doing stuff that you love? I wanted to kill myself." I heard her gasp. "Wait, not literally. Just figuratively. Not that that is any better." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I wasn't, and am not, suicidal." She snorted.

"And I thought I had a hard time telling a story." She grinned. "But please, go on. I'm..interested." A weird, silent acknowledgement passed between us at that moment, because this was strange. Sitting in her office, talking and laughing. I don't think I had done this with any of the employees here. And now I'm chatting it up with a person who last week I barely tolerated. Something is not right with the universe. I felt awkward and relaxed at the same time.

My life is just one fucking contradiction after another.

I ran a hand through my hair making it stick out even more than usual and stood up. She stood up as well and looked a bit disappointed.

"I really should be getting back downstairs. Who knows what the lemmings have destroyed while I've been gone for," I looked down at my watch. "20 minutes."

"Has it really been that long? I have a meeting at noon so yeah, I should...I should get back to work too." She smoothed her hands down her dress ad let them hang at her side. I turned and walked to the door.

"Well, this was fun. Um, I'm glad you have Tobias back." I grinned. Her ears turned red and she clasped her hands together.

"Praise all that is good in this world that Tobias lives. Thank you again. I mean, I know it's your job to fix that kind of stuff but I'm really glad you could." She looked sincerely happy, and I am surprised that I am genuinely flattered by her gratitude.

"You are welcome. I'm glad I could help. I'll see you around, yeah?" I turn to walk out the door and run into a wall as I do so. Only the wall grunts at my collision and I look up and see the biggest dude I have ever seen up close.

"Sorry, man! Wasn't paying attention." He peeks into Bella's office and smiles. "Bella Swan?" Her head perks up and she smile brightly.

"Emmett McCarthy! So you do exist and I finally get to meet you!" They meet each in the middle of the office and greet each other with friendly words. For just meeting they seem to hit it off instantly. A heat grows in my chest as he reaches out and playful pushes her shoulder. Their banter is so easy and effortless. She looks towards me and grins. I realize that I've been standing in the doorway just watching their encounter and must look like an idiot. I give a little wave at her and walk out the door.

The weird feeling at the back of my neck and down my spine returns as I shut the door behind me hearing Bella's laugh through the cheap wooden barrier between me and them.

I'm not really sure what just happened but I grab my phone from my pocket and text Jasper that I'm getting off work at 4 and we should get drinks later. My phone chirps by the time I make it downstairs and he has agreed quite enthusiastically.

I drop down into my seat and stare into space for a few minutes until I realize that there isn't anyone in the office with me because it's lunch time. I consider for a minute have a liquid lunch at the bar down the street but decide against it and dive back into my work.

For the first time in my life I'm looking forward to getting drunk after work.

**Author's Note:**

**We are gathered here today to hear a most heartfelt apology from the author of this little fanfic.**

***clears throat***

**I would first like to say that I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I briefly wrote an update on my user page but I don't think many read that, so I'm saying it here as well.**

**Before I get into the meat of this note, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who is still reading this. It warms my little heart so much! Also, I'm also sorry that I tend to get comma happy and that I like to write how I think...which may be a little odd at times. Also, the "I'm half machine!" quote is from one of my favorite episodes of Arrested Development. It is love.**

**I have a good start on the next chapter and have the chapter afterwards pretty much planned as best as I can. So hopefully another update soon! **

**Now to the nitty gritty.**

**I work full time. 40+ hours of my life each week is devoted to working in front of a computer all day. It's not that exciting but it's a job and the people are awesome. But it is draining. After work I usually piddle around some where to wait out the traffic because I don't particular like sitting at a stand still for an hour when it only takes me 25 mintues to get home from work. By the time I do get home I eat dinner of some kind of relax; either watching NCIS on USA (Mark Harmon is kind of sexy) or watching something else or reading fanfiction. I try to help out around my house because I currently live with my parents (it sucks but it's super cheap) and there are some health issues on their front. **

**My mom has some seriously back, neck, hip problems so she is pretty much constantly in some sort of pain. My dad has Multiple Myeloma, a type of blood cancer. He was diagnosed 3 years ago but it's getting a lot worse. We have actually had a couple of weeks/months where we thought he wasn't going to be with us much longer, but he's a strong, tough guy and powers through. But he can't really do much around the house, so my mom and I pick up the slack. By the time I go to bed I am either dead exhausted or have a billion things on my mind. My best friend's grandmother (my adopted grandmother) is also battling breast cancer right now. My brother is going to Law School in the fall. A different friend of mine is struggling with school/money/relationships right now as well. Not to mention all my little insignificant thoughts and problems. **

**I know that I hate when I read stories and then they never get updated, even though I understand when then aren't getting updated because of similar personal problems. But I started this story and I will finish it. It just may take me a while. **

**That being said, I LOVE YOU ALL. Whenever I feel like I want to give up on the story I get a comment or it gets favorited or a PM and it really means a lot to me. If I could, I'd send you all thank you cards. :) **

**I'd also like to recommend a story! From Russia With Love by WrkofFctn. (She's my best friend and super awesome. So is her story.) So check it out and leave her some love too!**

**Okay! Next chapter hopefully by Mother's Day! Don't forget to buy cards for all the mothers in your life! **

**Please review! Let me know what you think, what you want to see happen, what your favorite color is...I don't really care. Thanks!!**


	5. Author's Note about my epic fail

**EDIT! So after posting this author's note, I got really antsy and could not sleep. At all. Around 3:30 I realized that if I actually DID fall asleep by that point, I would be screwed because I had to get up at 6 and that little "nap" would mess with my head.**

**So around 4 I pulled up my laptop, curled up in bed and wrote the damn chapter. Yay!**

**It's been sent to my friend to proof (especially since I wrote it so early and my brain was all a jumble) but she should hopefully have it back to me later today. SO NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP TONIGHT. :D**

* * *

(Original Author's Note)

**I hate that I'm doing this. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!**

**First of all, a new chapter will be up at the very latest Thursday. Very short teaser at the end of this note (my attempt at a peace offering).**

SO I realized something. The reason I'm so out of it come after work time and on the weekends is because I don't sleep enough. Go figure. And I think it finally caught up with me today. Last night I didn't fall asleep till 1:30 am and got up for work at 6. 4 ½ hours of sleep to power me up for the day is just not doing it for me.

BUT! I think it all caught up with me today. After getting my new DVDs (Yay _Mighty Boosh_ box set, the _Firefly_ season, and _Serenity_!!) I ate a bunch of Ritz crackers and hummus and popped in Disc 1 of the Boosh. After the first episode, I put the hummus away and came back to episode dos (this was about 6:30 pm)....where I promptly fell asleep and woke up to the disc menu. I fell back asleep and woke up again about 1:00 am.

So the good news is, I got some sleep (and I'm still tired enough to go back to sleep after I post this). The bad news is I didn't finish the chapter like I had planned. That actually might be a good thing because I was tired enough to make Jasper and Edward get super drunk and hook up. Or Emmett and Bella could have made a physical connection at their meeting and explored a new type of relationship...one that made Emmett Bella's bitch. Oh yeah. I could have so gone there.

…. Hey you know, maybe...

Hehe, just kidding.

Okay! So it's not much (Not much AT ALL) but here's a little bit of chapter 5.

* * *

"Mr. McCarthy! It's so good to finally meet you." I settled behind my desk smiling at the large man who sat across from me.

"I prefer Emmett. And it's great to meet you as well Isabella." He flashed a large smile and relaxed into the seat.

"And I prefer Bella. I have to say, my boss was starting to think I had just made you up and I was beginning to believe her. So do you want to get some introductions out of the way or just get straight to business?" I folded my hands under my chin and gave him a serious stare, attempting to look intimidating.

So of course Emmett just laughed at me.

"Well, lets see. My name is Emmett and I'm 6'5. I hate long walks on the beach because I hate getting sand everywhere. Generally I can't get it off my feet and then it gets in my car and I'm kind of a freak when it comes to my car. I still read comic books, have a love for Faulkner, but I also enjoy playing football. I'd rather drink beer than liquor but can do some serious damage to tequila. Me and Jose are good friends. I have yet to find someone who can best our very serious relationship." He gave a serious nod and the giddy laugh that had been building in my chest broke free.

"So I think you'd be perfect for my friend Rosalie." Emmett gave a hearty laugh.

"Well I am single." He gave his eyebrows a waggle.

* * *

Yeah, I know, really short teaser. But I didn't want to post a lot of the beginning and didn't want to give away too much. I am getting really excited how Emmett's character is turning out.

Okay! Thanks for reading this! And if I don't post by Thursday I will let you all come tar and feather me.


	6. Model Cars and Alcohol

**Yay new chapter finally! Hopefully next chapter a week from now. I don't own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**_Bella's POV_

"Mr. McCarthy! It's so good to finally meet you." I settled behind my desk smiling at the large man who sat across from me.

"I prefer Emmett. And it's great to meet you as well Isabella." He flashed a large smile and relaxed into the seat.

"And I prefer Bella. I have to say, my boss was starting to think I had just made you up, and I was beginning to believe her. So do you want to get some introductions out of the way or just get straight to business?" I folded my hands under my chin and gave him a serious stare, attempting to look intimidating.

So of course, Emmett just laughed at me.

"Well, let's see. My name is Emmett, and I'm 6'5. I hate long walks on the beach because I hate getting sand everywhere. Generally I can't get it off my feet, and then it gets in my car, and I'm kind of a freak when it comes to my car. I still read comic books and have a love for Faulkner, but I also enjoy playing football. I'd rather drink beer than liquor but can do some serious damage to tequila. Me and Jose are good friends. I have yet to find someone who can best our very serious relationship." He gave a serious nod and the giddy laugh that had been building in my chest broke free.

"So I think you'd be perfect for my friend Rosalie." Emmett gave a hearty laugh.

"Well I am single." He gave his eyebrows a waggle.

"Well after reading your stories I don't know why. Which maybe is why I think your book is going to be such a success." I stood up from behind my desk and went to sit in the chair next to him. "I have to ask, why exactly would you think to write in the first place? You had a pretty good thing going for you with the whole sports thing."

"See that's just it. Ever since high school, I had done the sports thing because I'm a big guy who can kick some serious butt. So football, baseball, and wrestling were my things. I got a full football scholarship to University of Texas, and of course I took it and went. And it was awesome. I got a lot of girls, things came easy to me, and I could walk into places and get free stuff or handshakes just because I was on the team." He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. "I'm not going to lie. It was kind of awesome. But the funny thing is that ever since being a jock in high school, I've been popular and was an ass to the not so popular kids. But if I hadn't done the sports, I would have been just like them."

"No I totally understand. You did what you had to do to survive." I said nodding in agreement.

"Exactly. But that doesn't necessarily make it right." He looked straight at me. "And I think that's what kind of got me thinking about doing this book. I mean, I'm good at football, and I like playing for fun. But scouts could tell that I didn't have my whole heart into it, and that doesn't make a good player. I knew I wasn't going to go pro, so I graduated with my bachelors in literature, focusing on more modern American Literature, which I love. But after doing sports for so long and then not doing it at all, I still kind of went through an identity crisis. It was kind of a relief but at the same time really terrifying."

"Well I think it's really brave to bare your soul the way you have. You are writing about what it was like to be a jock- a guy's guy, but how that wasn't all you were about, that you were kind of a big book nerd in your private life. But the stories aren't written for people to throw you a pity party or to resent your success. They are really funny and clever."

"And kind of hypocritical," he interrupted. "I mean sports jock by day, video game junkie by night. I didn't give kids I was probably friends with on online games the time of day."

"Yeah, you were kind of an ass in high school. But listen, whether you realize it or not, you writing about it now and being honest is making up for that and not just so you have peace of mind." I relaxed into the chair and propped my head in my hand. "You've got something really special here, Emmett. It's going to be a hit. I can feel it."

We chatted for over an hour about the details of his book, sharing personal stories, and we clicked right away. It also didn't hurt that I could completely understand where he was coming from considering my high school experience. After discussing the book and signing a contract we continued to talk. He made it easy to tell him anything.

"So tell me about this friend Rosalie?" Emmett asked taking a swig from his water bottle. I laughed out loud.

"Rosalie is...nothing but herself. She is a girly but honestly, I think she would be happier with a _Dr. Who_ marathon, take out and beer. She actually is a part owner in a hobby shop in Pioneer Square. She's big on their comic book selection and likes to make model cars for the shop and for herself. Last year for Christmas Alice and I got her a model car kit for a 1959 Edsel Hardtop. She nearly peed herself." I laughed at the memory and then looked up to see Emmett staring at me wide eyed.

"So when can I meet her?"

_Edward's POV_

Jasper and I had been to three different bars so far and I was fairly pleased with how buzzed I had become. Jasper used that to his advantage and somehow convinced me that we should go end the night on a high note and go to Club London, this new chain of clubs that had started off in Chicago with Club Moscow, but had opened more establishments in New York with Club Tokyo and in Las Vegas with Club Madrid. Jasper had gone recently, and apparently, you didn't have to drink to have a good time; going to watch the waitresses was enough of a reason to keep coming back.

It didn't take much to convince me after he said that. I was drunk, I was alive, it was a Friday night, I'm a guy, and I could really use a random hook up. It'd been a while.

A very long, lonely while.

Normally I wouldn't have thought too much about this, but alcohol brings out the best in me, I guess.

It was around 11:30 when Jasper and I pushed our way through the door. Fortunately, on his last visit he had made friends with a waitress (and by friends I mean he had a frisky fuck-buddy) who got us in, no problem.

We found a pub table on the second level, ordered a couple of beers and took in the atmosphere. The walls were charcoal grey, kind of like the soot from a fire place. Black and white photos of London printed on stretched canvas adorned the walls. The "uniform" for the waitresses was very mod; some variation of a short, baggy dress with a high neck line in various colors or patterns, flats with knee highs or platform boots, and and they either had boy-short hair or board straight long hair with bangs/ They were all insanely skinny with thin faces, no makeup except for exaggerated eyelashes. Regardless, they were smoking hot. Jasper and I drank our beers and decided to check the scene downstairs. Being two guys alone in the more remote area was making us feel a little uncomfortable, even when Kate would come by and whisper things in Jasper's ear, making him grin and grab her ass.

It kind of made me want to throw up.

Downstairs was packed with people on the dance floor, a circular tiled area of see through tiles with white and blue lights flashing underneath. The walls were painted blue, but instead of pictures of London, there were circular mirrors and reproductions of Warhol hanging a foot apart. Underneath them were a series of gray suede benches and chairs where people were sitting to drink, talk, watch the dancing, or make a new friend for the evening. The bar was on the opposite side of the room and was fairly long. There were four bar tenders behind it, evenly spaced to take orders, and two other people who worked to keep things organized and cleaned. The wall behind the bar had the British flag painted on it with glass shelving filled with various liquor bottles.

Jasper and I found seats at the middle of the bar. Kate had gotten off work and had changed out of her uniform. She waltzed over to Jasper with a sly grin on her face. He wasn't much fun for the rest of the night, mostly because his tongue was shoved down Kate's throat.

Again with the wanting to throw up.

"Looks like your friend decided to ignore you."

I looked up and saw that the bartender was grinning at me. She was an attractive red head with a few thick curls framing her very thin face. The rest of her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She looked so fresh and honest. I grinned at her and glanced at Jasper and Kate who were now on the dance floor that probably made someone pregnant just by looking at them. I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently I'm not as entertaining as his lady friend."

"Kate is a lady friend to all, you should warn him," she said with a laugh. "Do you want another drink?"

"Well what would you recommend?"

"Well," she said pulling out bottles and a glass. "I make one deadly gin and tonic." She dropped in the ice, poured a generous serving of gin, poured in some tonic water, and added a slice of cucumber. She put the drink in front of me.

"That does seem deadly," I said. I pulled the drink to my lips and took a fairly healthy sized swallow. I coughed as the barely concealed gin burned down my throat. "It tastes deadly too." She laughed as I continued to cough.

"I think it tastes better than most shots, but its gets me drunk just as fast."

"Well it was my intention to get drunk tonight." She smirked at me.

"Well, another one of these will definitely do the trick, especially if you've already been drinking tonight." I finished off the glass with a shudder, and she put another one down in front of me.

"I'd drink this one a bit slower. It won't taste as strong of gin since you basically downed the last one, so just enjoy it."

Sure enough the first sip tasted kind of clean and the cucumber was a much stronger taste, followed by a little burn from the gin.

"It's delicious. Thank you..."

"Victoria." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Edward."

"So, why did you want to get drunk tonight, Edward?" She started making someone sitting down from me another drink.

"I don't normally go out, let alone drink. But it's been a strange week, and it seemed like a good idea."

"What's got you so busy you can't go out?" she asked, while taking another order. I shrugged.

"Work." I took another swig of my drink and could feel my face getting hot and my eyes getting foggy. "Actually, I also play a lot of video games."

"Oh cool! Like Halo?" She asked.

"Uh, actually I meant more like online role playing games. Or strategy games. I mean I've played Halo but I'm not very good at it. Plus, I like to write code. I'm second in command of the IT department at a publishing company and sometimes it comes in handy when I have to fix something; or if I get bored I can make my job a whole lot easier by simplifying commands and stuff. That and I can make my own web games to post on sites." I took the last swallow of my drink. "Oh, man. I didn't drink it as slow as I should have. Can I have another please?" I looked up at Victoria.

She was giving me a very strange look, one mixed between amusement and confusion. She fixed the drink and put it down in front of me.

"So you are like, a really big geek, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"But...you are like, good looking."

"I guess so? Is it just me or is it burning up in here." I pulled off my sweater and she stared at my t-shirt.

"Nice shirt." I looked down and saw I was wearing one of my favorite Star-Trek t-shirt. I looked back up at her. She was shaking, from holding back her laughter.

"Thanks." I was half way done with my drink and getting frustrated. Apparently drinking makes me care what other people think about me.

"You know, can you just tell me how much I owe you from the drinks and my beer?"

She whirled around and was still chuckling as she closed out my tab. I threw some cash down to cover my bill and gave her an undeserved tip.

"Thanks, it's been swell."

"Hey, nice meeting you Edward. The force be with you." She started laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah, wrong movie. That's Star Wars, not Star Trek." This just seemed to make her laugh harder, so I got up and left the bar with the rest of my drink.

I had only taken a few steps before I realized two things. First of all, I was really, horribly drunk. And secondly, I remembered why I hated going out to drink in the first place. Suddenly the place seemed way too crowded, and everyone was moving too fast. I managed to somewhat dance/shuffle past the dance floor and found an empty seat by the front window. The wooden blinds were pulled shut, but I cracked them open and stared out at the street forcing myself to sober up, so I could just get home.

When that didn't work I just finished my drink and leaned my head against the cool wall and sighed.

"Edward?" My eyes snapped open, and I jolted upright.

Standing in front of me was Bella. Well, I think it was Bella. It sounded like Bella, appeared to be Bella, but this woman in front of me was like a freaking movie star. Her hair, usually pulled back in some way, hung down her shoulders in loose curls. The black dress she wore was loose with a modest neckline and hit mid thigh. I didn't dare to look any farther down because that might be creepy, so I looked back up at her face again. She looked...beautiful.

And concerned. Wait, why concerned?

"Edward?" She sat in the seat next to me and gently shook my shoulder.

"Hmm? What? I'm fine. Gin. Gin kills me every time. Don't know why I drink it. Anyways. Yeah. Hey. What are you doing here?" The words all came out in a jumble, but she seemed to relax now that I was using my motor skills. I sat up straighter and rubbed my eyes.

I looked at her again and realized another person standing close to us. It was the huge dude from her office earlier. He glanced between Bella and me and sat in a different seat near Bella.

"I'm here with Emmett, the guy from my office earlier. Why are you here?"

I know she didn't mean it to sound bitchy, that part of my brain seemed to function properly, but all I could seem to think was that she didn't think I belonged in the swanky club.

"It's Friday night. I felt like it." I snapped. She immediately recoiled and sighed.

"I meant are you here with anyone? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine. Just had a string of very strong drinks. Trying to chill out before I go home. I'm here with my roommate, but I think he's already left to go get laid." I suddenly felt really embarrassed that I was this drunk. I put my arm across the back of the love-seat and pushed myself up straighter.

"Ooo-kay. Emmett, could you get me a glass of water for him please?"

"Yeah of course. Hey, no worries about being drunk. I was you last week. It was not pretty. Though I did find that those cheap, Totinos pizzas are the most magical hangover food ever. Especially the cheese ones." With that he got up and left me with Bella.

I moved to look at her and it felt like my head moved but my brain hadn't caught up with what I was seeing. She smiled.

"You are the last person I thought I'd see here tonight, Cullen." She laughed as she said this. I wanted to be annoyed that she was laughing but it sounded so nice that all I could do was laugh with her.

"It does seem kind of strange. I don't normally get out."

"Yeah, me too. This was a fluke evening if there ever was one." She leaned against the cushion of the chair and sighed. Her hair fanned against my arm, still resting on the back of the seat. "I'm not usually out this late. Ever."

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked.

"Almost one. They will be closing up soon."

"Have you been here all night with Emmett?" She looked at me funny, and I realized how awkward that most have sounded.

"What I mean is, since I last saw you? Have you been with Emmett since earlier? Obviously not because you changed, but I don't know what I'm asking." I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and she laughed.

"Yes, actually I have. After our meeting we made plans to celebrate the contract we have to publish his book and meet up for dinner around 8. We decided to come here and get a few drinks and my friend..."

Here's that water!" Emmett came up and held out the glass. I looked up at him.

"Seriously? You are like the tallest person I have ever met." He laughed as he sat down and gave the glass to Bella.

"I hear that a lot." He seemed friendly, despite his brick wall like nature. I had a hard time imagining him and Bella being together.

"Okay, I'm not insulting you, or trying to make you feel shitty for being drunk," Bella paused. "But can you hold the glass without dropping it?"

"Thanks for the explanation, and yes, I can hold the glass." I took the glass and chugged the water down, not realizing how thirsty I was.

"I actually am feeling better already, so I'll let you guys get back to your celebrating." I stood up, and they got up quickly as well.

"Edward, I really think you should wait a little bit longer before you, you know, move." Emmett said this as he stood in front of me in case I fell forward.

I'm totally fine. You two have fun." I took a step and as luck would have it, tripped over my own feet. Bella managed to grab my waist before I fell to the floor, and I put my arm around her shoulders without thinking about it. Any other time this would have been a cute embrace, but now it was just horrifying.

"Um, Edward?" Bella squeaked. "You...you kind of got a handful there."

"What? Oh My God!" I looked down to see that my arm had draped over her shoulder, and my hand had lined up perfectly with her breast.

Which I had grabbed.

My hand flew off of her like she was on fire and to make matters worse, I clocked her right in the face.

"Shit!" She cursed, releasing my waist and clutching her eye. I staggered but steadied myself feeling very sobered up after the mortifying experience.

"Oh, Christ! Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"Edward, it's fine. It was accident." She kept her hand over her and sank back down into the seat. I sat next to her, scrambling with the ice left in my water glass and a napkin, making a lumpy ice pack.

"Here put this on it to help." She took the offering and pressed it against her eye and sighed.

"Bella, are you alright?" Another female voice joined the party. A beautiful blonde crouched down to Bella's level. Bella moved the ice from her eye and the blonde hissed.

"You and your near-albino skin. You are going to have a shiner tomorrow morning. Who decked you?"

Bella looked in my direction. Rosalie glared at me.

"It was an accident! Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Or to grope you."

"You groped her?" Rosalie seethed and stood to full height towering over me. Emmett came up next to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Rose! It was totally an accident. He didn't man handle me, it just happened." Bella stood up as well. "Now I'm going to go check the damage in the bathroom." She looked directly at Rose. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice!" she called after Bella.

"Well let's just be glad that everyone was too busy dancing and drinking to notice anything," Emmett commented. "And hey! It seems like you sobered up considerably, Edward!" He patted me hard on the shoulder.

"Wait." Rosalie turned to me slowly. "You...you are Edward? The IT guy that works at the publishing company?"

I nodded.

She looked me up and down and grinned.

"I guess I should have seen it sooner," she said. "You look exactly how she described you."

I could feel my face warm up from embarrassment and anger, my mind instantly jumping to the worst possibility.

"Well I'm so glad you all have a good time laughing at my expense." I walked past her and Emmett. "Tell her I'm sorry again for me. I need to get home." I had managed to push my way though the crowd and finally got outside, where I was greeted by a cool breeze and the sounds of a city pulsing in my veins.

I am never drinking gin again.

* * *

**Short note!**

**Yeah, so I know Edward seems like a big pansy face in this chapter. My main reason for this was because I thought it amusing. Also, I wanted tension again between Bella and Edward. What can I say? I enjoy the drama between them.**

**Club London and the "club chain" was based off my best friends story From Russia With Love. You should check it, it's super awesome. She's super awesome too, she beta'd my story.**

**Please leave reviews and give me your thoughts! I'll respond to them, I swears. Plus, I want to know if you all like whats going on so far or any suggestions. Thank you!! :D**

**Other things: **

-The Gin and Tonic recipe I used is with a gin called Hendricks. It's best served with a slice of cucumber, not lime.  
-Outfits for Rosalie and Bella are on my profile, as well as the uniform for Club London.

Okay. :)


End file.
